Stupid Lies
by bestardeep
Summary: Taekwoon melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Hanya karena satu kata yang seharusnya tak ia keluarkan, ia harus melakukan sebuah drama kebohongan.


TITLE: Stupid Lies

CAST: Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon and other.

Note: anggep aja di cerita ini Ken namanya Cha Jaehwan

—

"Terserah"

Taekwoon menatap wanita yang kini melangkah meninggalkannya. Wanita yang 'mungkin' ia cintai. Taekwoon bahkan tidak tahu dengan arti dari kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya. Apa maksudnya mereka putus atau apapun itu, Taekwoon tidak peduli. Dia hanya bisa diam.

Taekwoon memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Minah. Wanita cantik yang sering Taekwoon temui di sebuah kafe. Bahkan Wonsik, sahabat Taekwoon, sering kali memberi tahunya kalau Minah bukanlah wanita yang baik untuknya. Tapi Taekwoon tak mau mendengarkannya. Dia tetap mendekati Minah.

Sampai akhirnya, seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Taekwoon menemukan Minah tengah bersama pria lain. Minah bilang pria itu hanya sepupunya. Tapi Taekwoon tetap tak berkata. Mulutnya bungkam. Hanya telinga yang mendengar, dan otak yang bekerja, yang tak percaya dengan semua kata-kata Minah.

Tapi tak ada keinginan sedikitpun di hati Taekwoon akan kejujuran Minah. Ia tak peduli, sampai akhirnya wanita itu lelah, dan pergi begitu saja.

Taekwoon lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Matanya fokus ke jalanan, tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai Minah? Kenapa ia tidak pernah percaya kata-kata Wonsik bahwa Minah bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuknya? Kenapa ia tidak bicara sedikitpun ketika jelas-jelas Minah berbohong tentang sepupu jadi-jadiannya itu?

Atau mungkin Wonshik benar. Taekwoon tidak benar-benar mencintai Minah. Mungkin benar kata Wonshik kalau perasaan Taekwoon terhadap Minah hanya sebatas 'naksir'. Dan Taekwoon yakin sekarang itu semua benar.

CIIIT!

Taekwoon mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, ketika ia lihat seseorang menyeberangi jalan. Tapi terlambat, mulut mobilnya sudah lebih dulu menabrak pria itu.

Taekwoon dengan terburu keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

Taekwoon panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak ada siapapun di jalanan yang gelap dan lumayan sempit ini. Dan bagaimana kalau orang ini meninggal? Ia akan terkena hukuman yang pantas.

Taekwoon berpikir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa laki-laki ini ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan mobilnya. Ia hanya berharap tak ada yang melihat kejadian ini.

—

Taekwoon mengobrak-abrik dompet milik Hakyeon. Ya, laki-laki yang baru saja ia tabrak. Untuk apa? Entahlah, mungkin Taekwoon punya rencana sendiri.

"Maaf?" Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang di mana Hakyeon dirawat. Taekwoon dengan cepat memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam kantungnya, dan berbalik menghadap sang dokter.

"Do- dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah di bagian kepala. Kami takut pasien tidak akan selamat bila tidak ada penanganan langsung."

"Kalau begitu lakukan!"

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya apabila keluarga dari korban tidak hadir di sini."

Taekwoon kaget. Bagamana ini? Hakyeon bukan siapa-siapa bagi Taekwoon. Ia bahkan belum tahu Hakyeon itu siapa. Apa Taekwoon harus bilang bahwa ia yang menabrak Hakyeon? Tidak, itu konyol baginya.

"S- s- saya.. Bukan keluarganya. Tapi.. Keluarganya sudah saya kabari." Kata Taekwoon. Ya, itu memang benar.

"Lalu anda punya hubungan apa dengan pasien? Bagaimana anda mengantarnya ke sini?"

"S- saya…"

Taekwoon berhenti sejenak. Sekali lagi ia berpikir. Jika ia bilang ia yang menabraknya dan bila benar pria itu tews, Taekwoon akan dicap sebagai pembunuh. Tapi jika Taekwoon diam, dan dokter tidak melakukan penanganan langsung itu, Hakyeon takkan selamat. Dia akan tetap mati. Dua pilihan berbeda, dengan akhiran yang sama.

"S- s- saya tunangannya!" Bual Taekwoon. Ia tahu ini mungkin ganjil. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar dokter bisa mengambil penanganan langsung.

Sang dokter menatap bingung ke arah Taekwoon, sedang yang ditatap menatap balik dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Sang dokter akhirnya percaya, lalu mengangguk sebelum kembali masuk ke ruangan.

Taekwoon membatu. Kenapa ia harus menggunakan kata 'tunangan'? Kenapa bukan sepupu, kakak, atau semacamnya? Kenapa bukan kata-kata itu yang ada di otaknya?

Taekwoon terus berpikir. Selagi hatinya tidak tenang, menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari sang dokter. Tak lama, datang seorang wanita dan pria setengah baya, dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon! Di mana Hakyeon?!"

Melihat sang ibu histeris dan panik, Taekwoon berdiri dari bangkunya, dan membantu anak dan suaminya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ahjumma, tenanglah.. Hakyeon ada di dalam, sedang dalam penanganan dokter. Kurasa lebih baik kita berdoa agar dia selamat." Ujar Taekwoon dengan tenang.

Sang ibu pun terlihat lebih tenang. Taekwoon tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Taekwoon, anak laki-laki itu bingung.

"Maaf, apa kau yang mengantar kakakku ke sini?"

"Eh?"

"Oh iya.. Siapa kau nak? Kenapa bisa kau yang membawa Hakyeon ke sini?" Sang ayah ikut melontarkan pertanyaan.

"A- aku.." Semua anggota keluarga Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon penuh tanya.

Tiba-tiba, dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Keluarga dari Cha Hakyeon?"

"Kami keluarganya dok! Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya sang ibu panik.

Sang dokter tersenyum, sebelum menjawab, "Pasien baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pendarahan di kepalanya. Dan kami rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk. Beruntung ada tunangannya yang langsung membawa pasien ke sini."

"Tunangan?"

Sang dokter menepuk pundak Taekwoon. Semua mata langsung beralih ke arahnya. Taekwoon hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Sekarang pasien sudah siuman. Kalian bisa masuk untuk menemuinya."

"Terima kasih, dok."

Ibu dan ayah dari Hakyeon itu pun masuk ke ruangan, bersama samg dokter. Sedang sang adik berbalik ke arah Taekwoon yang masih mematung.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Tae- Taekwoon.."

"Taekwoon hyung! Ayo, kau juga harus liat keadaan Hakyeon hyung! Kau tunangannya, kan?" Katanya sambil menarik lengan Taekwoon.

"Ng.. Anu.."

"Ayo!"

Taekwoon pun mau tak mau mengikutinya.

—–

"Hyung!" Jaehwan memeluk kakaknya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Hai, Jaehwan!" Hakyeon menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Bisa-bisanya kau keluar sendirian malam-malam begini. Kalau kau mati bagaimana?"

"Bodoh." Kini Hakyeon menjitak kepala adiknya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena keluar malam.."

Taekwoon memperhatikan kedua kakak-beradik itu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Tentu saja, mereka kan kakak-adik. Sang kakak terus menjitak sang adik, setiap kali sang adik membuat lelucon yang tidak-tidak. Tapi melihat keduanya tersenyum, Taekwoon ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi untung saja ya, ada tunanganmu itu yang menolongmu, dan buru-buru membawamu ke sini." Ujar sang ayah.

"Kau ini, tunangan satu pihak itu tidak baik. Yah, meski ibu yakin, dia anak baik." Ujar sang ibu.

"Tunangan?" Hakyeon mengikuti arah pandang ibu dan adiknya, dan berakhir di Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum kikuk, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hakyeon. "Kau siapa? Memang kita pernah kenal?"

"Bicara apa kau ini, hyung? Dia kan tunanganmu, Taekwoon!"

Hakyeon memandang aneh kepada adiknya. "Jangan bercanda kau, Jaehwan. Aku tidak pernah tunangan. Pernah melihat wajahnya saja tidak."

Semua menatap Hakyeon bingung. Kecuali Taekwoon yang kakinya gemetar.

"Dokter. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat tunangannya sendiri."

Sang dokter menghela nafas. "Ini yang kami khawatirkan. Kurasa anak anda mengalami amnesia parsial. Di mana ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat beberapa orang dalam hidupnya."

"Dan Taekwoon hyung salah satunya?"?"

Sang dokter mengangguk. Semua kembali menatap Hakyeon, yang tengah menatap Taekwoon kebingungan. Sedang Taekwoon sendiri, meski matanya menatap Hakyeon, tapi otaknya melayang entah kemana.

Apa yang setelah ini harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia melanjutkan kebohongan ini? Bagaimana ia meyakinkan Hakyeon bahwa ia tunangannya, sebelum seluruh keluarga Cha mengecap dirinya sebagai pembohong?

=Bersambung=


End file.
